mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixel Moon Madness
Mixel Moon Madness, also referred to as Moon Madness Special, is the first episode in the second season of Mixels, and the twenty-second episode overall. It is also the second half-hour special, and the second season premiere. It first aired on March 9, 2015.Mixels - Moon Madness Advertisement 2 Synopsis ToonZone A relaxing Infernite camping trip turns into a crazy alien abduction that reveals even more fantastical Mixels on the moon. Cartoon Network Get ready for a massive Mixels adventure that will take you all the way to the moon! Episode Summary Act I In the Magma Wastelands, the Infernites have gone away for a camping trip. Once they arrive in the perfect spot for the night, Flamzer asks Burnard if he brought any of the camping supplies with him. Instead, he finds that Burnard didn't take anything with him; no tent, no sleeping bags, no snacks, no anything. Burnard does, however, pull out a large ice cube from his backpack (as a substitute for a campfire). Flamzer is hasty to use the cube, as it may start a forest freeze. He is eventually persuaded to use it by Burnard, who seems happy about the whole thing, and they settle down for the night. Meltus happened to bring Weenie Burgers with him, and Burnard brought Mixmallows, so they eat up. The Infernites were all hungry, and they were ready to cook their food. Meltus' allergies kick in then, and he accidentally burns his Weenie Burger, while Flamzer enjoys his unharmed Mixmallows. Meltus's allergies continue to get worse, causing Burnard to fall out laughing. Flamzer is extremely cautious, starting to ramble on about camp safety so nobody ends up hurting themselves. Burnard gets the idea to use ice water, and then got some to help keep the cube from melting. But the water begins to spiral out of control, and it starts to freeze Flamzer. Burnard immediately springs into action; he runs to the cooler and finds three Cubits; he and Meltus combine, but they make a Murp. Trying again, they make another Murp. Finally, when they use the third Cubit, they make a Mix and melt away all of the ice before Flamzer is completely frozen. After un-Mixing and sitting by the ice cube for a while, three Nixels are seen watching the Infernites, and they begin to make hooting noises. Looking at the moon, Burnard and Meltus suggest someone tell a story, and Flamzer is happy to oblige. In the story, one day, the Infernites were taking a stroll, but they noticed that they were being stalked by something: the Mixel Moon. The Infernites noticed and began to run, and the moon quickly followed suit. During the chase, the moon somehow transformed into a ship-space, with an arm reaching out and grabbing the Infernites to pull them in. The ship-space then blasted back up to the real Mixel Moon, and landed by the futuristic metropolis Orbitopia. The Infernites get out of the ship, and the Orbitons welcome them to the Mixel Moon. The Infernites, however, do not take their abduction lightly, and quickly Max to attack their abductors. The Orbitons also Max in retaliation, and they fly into the sky for an epic battle; but instead, both of them realize they are friendly, and quickly fly back down to the ground and separate. Afterwards, Nurp-Naut's elder side takes control of the situation and introduces Niksput and Rokit to the abducted Infernites. The Infernites realize their mistake, and befriend the Orbitons. Later, Nurp-Naut takes the Infernites into Orbitopia for a tour. Niksput is interested in Burnard, and asks him if he knows any tricks. The Infernite replies by having fire blow from his ears and making a rope out of smoke, which lassos Niksput and pulls him down to the ground. The Orbiton leader is impressed by the trick. In the middle of this, we focus on Nurp-Naut; Naut, the elder side, decides it is nap time for Nurp, the infant side, who doesn't want to go to bed just yet. Naut demands his other side to calm down, and they begin to argue. Eventually, Nurp goes into a tantrum and lifts three oxygen tanks. The tanks are floating towards the glass protecting Orbitopia from the vacuum of space, and Flamzer realizes that the tanks could break the dome. Niksput is calm about this, and flies over to an emergency Orbiton/Infernite Cubit to break the glass encasing it. He and Burnard Mix to save everyone, and use Burnard's aforementioned trick to bring the tanks back to the ground. However, one tank cracks the glass, and Nurp continues his tantrum, bringing up a large building; the Mix stops it just in time, although it cracks the glass and shatters the whole dome. Then a giant space vacuum sucks up the whole of Orbitopia along with the Infernites and the Orbitons. Afterwards, the Orbitons take the Infernites outside for a welcoming party. The Nixels are aware of Rokit's Crater Tots and Nurp-Naut's Oxy-Juice, which the Infernites are eating and drinking, with Burnard gobbling up all of the refreshments. The two Nixels take the tots and juice and run off, with Rokit and Burnard, and Meltus and Nurp-Naut Mixing to retrieve the food. The Rokit/Burnard Mix corners the Nixel and puts Rokit Sauce on the tots. When the Nixel eats them, it causes him to explode. Rokit asks the Mixels if they want some crater tots, but all three of them pass up on the offer after the Nixel falls back down to the ground, unconscious. Rokit eats them all himself (causing his head to explode) while Burnard, Meltus, and Nurp-Naut laugh together. Act II Flamzer asks why the Orbitons chose the Infernites to abduct, and Nurp-Naut replies and tells them that they were the first signs of life the Orbitons spotted. Suddenly, the dark side of the moon approached; with the Infernites curious, Rokit told them a story about what had happened just recently. Rokit had prepared Nurp-Naut for his sleep, but Nurp wanted a story. Switching to Naut, he told Rokit to tell the kid a story, although Rokit didn't want to since he already said night-night. He eventually had given in to Nurp's begging, and told him all about the Glowkies; characterizing them as even more evil than Nixels. However, it was unknown to both that the tribe was just outside the room and ready to greet their "Orbiton neighbors". When they entered, an alarm sounded off and Rokit freaked out. When Niksput came, the Orbitons transformed into their Max, which then got knocked out by hitting the ceiling light. The Glowkies left in surprise, thinking they should have said hello some other time. Back in the present, Bats begin to circle around the two tribes; this hints at the Glowkies' arrival. Globert, Boogly and Vampos come out of their cave and begin to chase the Orbitons and Infernites. Rokit and Meltus, Nurp-Naut and Burnard, and Niksput and Flamzer create Mixes to scare the Glowkies away. They end up in the Glowkie Caves, and Globert confronts them. The Glowkies introduce themselves, Max and then start to dance with bats as backup. Due to this, the two other tribes finally see them as non-hostile. Burnard, Meltus, and Nurp-Naut begin to have a nice conversation with Globert. When Nurp says he is afraid of the dark caves, Globert makes fun of him and says that the Glowkies love the dark because the darkness is where the fun is. He decides to give them an example. Whisked to the performance stage, everybody begins to sing the song Don't Pull The Plug!. Globert explains, through this elaborate musical number, not to pull out the giant plug in the floor, or the gravity will come in and suck everything up. Burnard, excited, gets up from his seat in the audience and tells his friends that he is going to get popcorn. Really, however, he heads over to try and unplug the plug; completely disobeying Globert's orders. With forced help from Rokit, they Mix; with this strength, they unplug the plug. Everyone gasps, and everybody but the Glowkies (who Maxed during the performance) gets sucked in; including the moon and universe itself. Against a completely white background, the Glowkies Max breaks its electric guitar by hitting it against the ground and then shouts, to nobody in particular, "Thank you, good night!" With everything back to normal, Meltus is alone outside the caves while the party is still happening. He begins to cry. When Burnard and Flamzer head out and find him, Meltus tells them that he is homesick and misses Planet Mixel, as it is so far away. Flamzer says he misses home too, and Burnard remarks that there is no place like home. All crying, the Infernites wake up. Back to the camping trip, Flamzer tells his brothers that the whole entire experience was just a dream, saying that there is no such thing as Orbitons or Glowkies. Both mentioned tribes all of a sudden show up and ask "What? We don't exist?!" With that, everybody but Flamzer breaks down in tears. The two Nixels from earlier orbit around Mixel Moon, annoyed. A satellite is seen and, picking up a reading from the Magma Wastelands campsite, broadcasts surveillance footage of all three tribes to a large crowd of Nixels watching from a theater screen in Nixels Land. They are all, understandably, upset. Major Nixel shows up, outraged that there are Mixels also living on the moon of all places. Loud stomping is heard approaching Major and the swarm. King Nixel has arrived. Transcript Songs *Don't Pull The Plug! Characters Major Characters *Niksput (debut) *Nurp-Naut (debut) *Rokit (debut) *Burnard (debut) *Flamzer (debut) *Meltus (debut) *Globert (debut) *Vampos (debut) *Boogly (debut) Minor Characters *Nixels * Major Nixel * King Nixel (debut) In intro * Seismo * Lunk * Chomly * Kraw * Glurt * Torts In scene bumper vignettes *Gobba *Shuff *Vulk *Slumbo *Jawg *Tentro *Footi *Teslo *Glomp *Flain *Zaptor *Magnifo *Hoogi Mixes *Meltus Burnard Mix *Niksput Burnard Mix *Rokit Burnard Mix *Nurp-Naut Meltus Mix *Rokit Meltus Mix *Burnard Nurp-Naut Mix *Niksput Flamzer Mix *Globert Vampos Mix In intro *Burnard Kraw Mix In Mix scene bumper vignette *Burnard Teslo Mix *Nurp-Naut Glomp Mix *Globert Flain Mix Maxes *Infernites Max (2015) *Orbitons Max *Glowkies Max Murps *Meltus Burnard Murp #1 *Meltus Burnard Murp #2 In Murp Time scene bumper vignette *Vulk, Shuff, Slumbo Jawg, Tentro, and Footi Murp Production Information *This was the pilot for a full series; as such, all future episodes of this length were no longer referred to as specials, but regular episodes. *The full name of the episode is Mixels: Moon Madness Special. *This was the first new episode after the long in-between season hiatus, which lasted six months and nine days. This wait angered many fans, who were then relieved to see the show back in full force. *Unlike the previous half-hour special, this is one full twenty-two minute episode, making it the longest concurrent episode of the series to date (equal with A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig); with the shortest being High Five. *On March 5th, a blog post on Cartoon Network's website was published to advertise the episode.Don't Miss the All-New Half-Hour Mixels Special Event | Cartoon Network *On March 12, Cartoon Network added the clips Moon MixesMoon Mixes - Mixels Videos - Cartoon Network(DEAD LINK) and Glowkie Cave PartyGlowkie Cave Party - Mixels Videos - Cartoon Network(DEAD LINK) to the Mixels videos page. *This episode was originally produced as five 2-3-minute shorts and one 9-minute minisode before being molded into one long half-hour story. Despite this, most countries dub the special directly. *Unlike Mixed Up Special and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, no clip was posted for this episode in anticipation of its release. Broadcast Information *Many commercials advertising this episode were released throughout mid-February and early March. *On various cable programming guides, the episode is referred to as an episode of a standalone Mixels series, unlike Mixed Up Special, which was on its own (and the shorts, which had no entries due to there being no set schedule for them). *There were encore presentations on March 13 and 15 and on May 20th, 25th, and 29th. *Some descriptions of the episode give the title an exclamation point at the end. *There are official titles for some of the separate storylines in the episode: **'Only You Can Prevent Forest Freezes, Only You!' - The storyline at the beginning of the episode where the Infernites cause a forest freeze. **'Houston, We Have a Problem!' - The storyline where Nurp's tantrum causes the oxygen tanks to nearly shatter the dome. **'Crater Tots!' (or Moon Mixes) - The final storyline in the first act, where the Nixels steal the Crater Tots and Oxy-Juice from the Orbitons' welcoming party for the Infernites. **'Things That Go Murp in the Night!' - The scene where Rokit tells Nurp-Naut a bedtime story about the Glowkies and they show up in Nurp-Naut's bedroom. **'Don't Pull the Gravity Plug!' (or Glowkie Cave Party) - The song. **'Tall Tales From Da Moon!' - Everything not included in the shorts; the main plotline of the episode about Flamzer's campcube story. *In some countries, this episode airs with an extra ad break midway through Act II, specifically, right before the "Don't Pull the Gravity Plug!" segment. In some other countries, the extra ad break is midway through Act I, right after the Glowkies Max. **In Italy, this episode aired without any ad breaks. *In the Latin American airing, the credits are shortened. Strangely, Vulk's "re-mix" in the Cartoon Network Studios logo is also muted but the sound effects in it aren't. International airings Most airings took place in March 2015. Trivia * The Orbitons, 2015 Infernites and Glowkies appeared, introducing the Series 4 characters into the show. * There is a Murp involving six Mixels, in a transitional bumper. This proves that more than two Mixels can create a Murp, and more than three can make a character combination in general, even if they are not in the same tribe. * Maxes have appeared for the first time since Changing a Lightbulb; being of course the Orbitons Max, the Infernites Max (2015), and the Glowkies Max. This is before the Series 2 and 3 Maxes even get to appear in the show, although their animated forms have appeared on Mixels.com. *There is a musical number present near the end of the episode, which makes it the third song of the series overall; the first of course being the theme song, and the second being Happy Birthday to Balk. * There is a new and improved intro in this special, which has a colorful doodle style. * The Glowkies appear to be portrayed as antagonists at first in the episode, due to the Orbitons' misleading. That makes the Glowkies the first Mixels to be portrayed as antagonists (not including Zorch and Chomly). * This is the first ever episode to have all three combinations: a Mix, Max, and Murp. * Nixels now have high pitched voices, including Major Nixel; though his is still lower-pitched than the others. This is also the first time a Nixel has spoken conversational English in the TV series; first, it was only in books and magazines. * This was the first time two members of one tribe mix. *Some bumpers used to transition from scene to scene were taken from in-between shorts in Mixed Up Special, but a lot were new and involved Mixels from Series 1-3 in short vignettes. *This is the first time Mixels are seen de-mixing onscreen. *Most of the episode could be considered non-canon due to the fact that it was only a "dream". However, the fact that the Orbitons and Glowkies still show up after the Infernites wakes up must mean that in the canonical universe, they met the alien Mixels a different way than portrayed. *This episode reveals that Major Nixel is indeed serving a bigger bad; he is not the main antagonist, as was thought by the fanbase since his debut (only a year prior to this episode's airing). * Coconapples and Hamlogna Sandwiches appear fossilized underground while the Nixels are drilling, as an Easter egg referencing season one. * This is the first, and so far only, episode to feature a background gag. In this case, it is Flamzer accidentally hitting Niksput in the head while the two are playing volleyball. * Zorch, Krader, Volectro, Flurr, Balk, Scorpi, Wizwuz and Mesmo were not seen at all throughout the entire episode. ** In addition, after the intro, Lunk, Glurt, Torts and Chomly do not appear again. The former two are even seen only in sketch form. Broadcast This episode aired on March 9, 2015. It is unknown how many viewers this episode garnered. Continuity *Second episode with the word "madness" in the title. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") * This is the second special in the series. ("Mixed Up Special") *This is the sixth episode with a Max. This is also the second episode where all of the Maxes in a series appear. ("Cookironi") *This is the second episode where a giant Rainbow Cubit appears. ("Mixed Up Special") *This is the sixth appearance of a Murp, and the fourth that isn't of Flain and Krader. ("Murp", "Snow Half-Pipe", "Fang Gang Log Toss", "High Five", "Mixed Up Special") *This is the second appearance of live-action footage; this being the explosion when the Orbitons Max is made. The first was a human foot. ("Mixed Up Special") *The second time "Oh, schnixel!" is said. ("Nixels") *The second time a Nixel sticks his tongue out at a Mixel. ("Nixels") * This is the second time a completely white background appears, and the landscape is destroyed. ("Pothole") * This is the third time a Mixel cries. ("Murp", "Mailman") * This is the third time the fourth wall is broken. ("Rockball", "Elevator") * The second time a Mixel is frozen. ("Snow Half-Pipe") Errors * When Globert is talking about the Glowkies' love of the dark, he has three teeth on his upper jaw instead of five. * While in the giant Cubit in one of the scene bumper vignettes, Niksput is missing his wings. * When the Glowkies are outside of Orbitopia, Boogly's pupil has no highlight. * If you look closely, while Zaptor is in the giant Cubit, his eye is not attached to his body. * In some scenes, Niksput's eyelid is grey, while in most other scenes, it is green. * Nurp and Naut introduce each other with switched names. * When the Nixel is about to eat the Rokit Sauce-coated crater tots, the sauce is no longer on them in the infrared scan of the scene. * When the Nurp-Naut & Meltus Mix chases the Nixel, Nurp's eyes were not at the back of his head, yet still transfer when he switches around. *When Niksput introduces himself to the Infernites, he uses the traditional pupil instead of his normal one. *When the Rokit & Burnard Mix is chasing the Nixel, he appears to be cycloptic in one shot. *When the Orbitons first welcome the Infernites, Niksput's jetpack wings are disconnected from his arms. * When the Niksput & Burnard Mix is flying to stop the building from hitting the dome, his feet are white instead of red. * At the end, when Flamzer tells Meltus and Burnard that it was all just a dream, Burnard has an underbite. *The "Sound Effects Editor" credit in the end credits misspells "Sound" as "Soung". *Rokit's dome switches between being transparent and light blue variously throughout the episode. *During part of the scene where the Infernites Max and Orbitons Max are dancing, none of the flames on the Maxes are moving. *When the Rokit & Burnard Mix first appears, he has three feet at first. *When Flamzer says "Boy, you've got a lot to learn about camping!", Burnard's pupils are solid black, rather than rings. Also, Meltus' nostrils are oval-shaped and tilted instead of circular. Burnard's head is also larger than usual in the same scene. *When Vampos is chasing Niksput and Flamzer, his wings resemble Globert's instead of his regular black wings. *When Meltus is freezing a Mixmallow and holding the stick with his foot, the stick clips through his foot. *The Orbitons' legs clip through their torsos many times throughout the episode. *When Meltus is flattened by the rolling pin, his hand is red instead of black. *When the scene cuts back far from Meltus drinking Oxy-Juice, Nurp has switched faces to Naut. *When Nurp asks for a story for the second time, his head switches around without making noise. *Rokit's laser guns switch between being handheld and strapped to his wrists randomly throughout the episode. *When the Infernites are being stalked by the moon, the black part of Burnard's body is red. *When Meltus is happy with the Glowkies Max, he has only four teeth. *When Naut says "I just made a meteor in my space-suit!", his arms are disconnected from his body. *When Flamzer freaks out when the oxygen tanks are floating towards the dome, he has two extra teeth on his top jaw. *When the bats are going underneath the Infernites' legs, Burnard is missing his three bottom teeth. *When Naut switches to Nurp at the end when they start to cry, he does not switch heads. Rather, Nurp's eyes randomly blink in and replace Naut's. *When Burnard talks to Globert about the Glowkies always hanging out in the darkness, his unibrow is missing. *On the Glowkies performance scene after Burnard is leaving to "get some popcorns", the Globert & Vampos Mix's mouth is missing for less than a second. *Globert's jaw switches between an underbite and an overbite variously throughout the episode. *When Burnard forces Rokit to Mix with him so he can pull the Gravity plug Rokit's laser guns are missing. *When Niksput and Flamzer are playing volleyball Flamzer's tail flame is missing and the back of his eye is shown as white instead of red. *After the transformation sequence for the Infernites Max, his overbite is black for less than a second. *Before Niksput says "Is he threatening us?", his teeth are smaller. After he says it, they grow bigger. *When the Orbitons max the first time, they say "Mix!" instead. *After Nurp says Oxy-Juice twice, Burnard's right eye is looking upward for less than a second. **If one pauses at this moment, they'll see that it looks like his preliminary artwork. *If one looks closely when the screen shifts to show the door after Rokit tells Nurp and Naut about the Glowkies, it does not look like the opposite direction as the side they were at. *When King Nixel's shadow appears on Major Nixel, his badge is left uncolored (grey with the regular color of Major Nixel), thus making it just an outline. Allusions *'Laugh-In- '''The quickie joke with Vulk and Shuff resembles that of the quickie jokes from this show. *'Piet Mondrian- The Mix vignette with multiple colored squares resembles his classic painting Tableau 1. *Monster Mash'- ''Don't Pull The Plug! sounds very similar to this classic song. *'Moonwalk'- Globert is seen doing this famous dance move during the song. *'Peanuts- 'Vampos and Boogly's dance during the song references the twins' dance in A Charlie Brown Christmas. *'Captain America'- The red, white and blue banner appearing behind Globert during the song looks like that of Captain America's shield symbol. *'Whack-a-Mole-' One of the bumpers has Hoogi hitting many Mixels popping out of a giant Cubit. This board game had been referenced before in Mailman. *'Smokey Bear-' One of the separate storyline titles is a reference to this character's famous slogan, "Only You Can Prevent Wildfires". *'Apollo 13- '''One of the separate storyline titles is a reference to the famous quote uttered during this mission, "Houston, We Have a Problem!". *'SpongeBob SquarePants- The gravity plug and its purpose could be a reference to the Main Drain in the episode of the same title. *Mobile Fighter G Gundam- Orbitons Max's pose is similar to GF13-001NHII Master Gundam's Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan. Memorable Quotes :'''Meltus/Burnard Murp 1: Let's try again. :Meltus/Burnard Murp 2: I don't think so. :Nixel 1: Crater tots! Tots, tots! :Nixel 2: Oxy-Juice! Juice, juice! :Meltus: Just a little gas. :Nurp: Oxy-juice! :Meltus: Aww, thanks, pal. :Boogly: Boogly guess we say hello some other time. :Vampos: Um, that was scary-weird. :Globert: I thought it was FABULOUS!! Gallery Sources and References Category:2015 Category:Season Two Category:Season Premieres Category:Specials Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Episodes with a Max